How Bizarre
by Dragonangelx003
Summary: One-Shot Harry lets Hermione choose his Halloween costume which yields outcomes that nobody could predict.


I was just randomly browsing youtube and stumbled across this video .com/watch?v=T2Pu_F7MVaI and it inspired me a bit. If you've read chapter 5 of Sweet Justice then this is a minor reference to one of the Truth or Dare questions that Draco said he would "take to the grave."

This story takes place during the 6th year.

If you're wondering who Draco and the other Slytherine's are dressed as look it up under FF8 Seifer, Rajin, and Fujin.

Contains lime slash, no flames please. Ye be warned. One-shot!

How Bizarre

It was the night before Halloween and the air of the Great Hall was occupied with hundreds of jack-o-lanterns which smiled wickedly down at the slew of students eating dinner. Two of the Golden Trio sat across from each other in tense silence lost in their own thoughts. Harry pushed pumpkin pie around his plate with his fork, mulling over the task set upon him by Dumbledore. Two months ago he was on the train, over hearing Malfoy brag to his friends about a mission of his own. In all the time he had, Harry had not yet figured out what his rival was up to, but he'd bet his wand that it was nothing good.

Hermione sat across from him, shooting hateful glares at Lavender Brown as she hung all over Ron further down the table. If she wasn't sucking on his face, the ditsy tramp was smothering him with tugs, hugs, and nicknames. It made Hermione sick.

Scanning the crowd she nodded a hello to Luna at the Ravenclaw table along with a few other members of DA. Passing her eyes over the Slytherin table she found it surprising that Malfoy was neither chatting and laughing with his friends nor glaring hatefully in their direction. He mirrored Harry in his posture and withdrawn expression, the only difference being that Malfoy looked slightly gaunt and paler than usual. If that was possible.

Her thoughts were drawn away as the tapping of a glass pulled everyone's attention to the front of the room where Dumbledore was standing at his podium. "As many of you know," He began, "Tomorrow night is Halloween and our All Hallows Eve Celebration. This year there will be an array of entertainment and bizarre foods from around the world and cultures. I encourage everyone to be open minded, and to enjoy yourselves. Costumes are a must if you come, and do put some effort into them. I was disappointed last year to see a good amount of students simply coming dressed as muggles." He looked around the room to a select few faces. "Lastly, I encourage you all to be smart and safe in these troubled times and reiterate the ordinance not to wander the grounds after hours. Enjoy your evening, and Happy Halloween."

As they walked back to the Gryffindor common room Hermione turned to Harry. "So what are you going to be this year?"

"Nothing, I'm not going." He said, still looking ahead.

Stopping in the hallway she grabbed him by his shoulder. "Oh yes you are. Its bad enough Ron is off in his own little snogging world, I'm not going to that party by myself and you need to drag yourself out of this droll you're in."

Knowing he wasn't going to loose this battle, Harry commented. "Well I don't have a costume. Unless you have something I could use I-"

"I know the perfect thing." She said victoriously, a wicked smile crossing her lips.

"Hermione?" Harry asked nervously. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Don't worry." She said reassuringly. "It wont be anything too out there. You'll be going as a muggle, but not the kind Dumbledore was talking about."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next afternoon, a package from Fred and George arrived for Hermione. "Oh good," She said. "I was hoping they would be able to get it all together in time."

Looking over her shoulder, Ron asked. "Whats all that rubbish?"

"Its our Halloween costumes." She said, barely looking up at him.

Ron pouted. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting costumes?"

Hermione stood, taking the box with her. "Perhaps if Lavender wasn't sucking on your ear, you would have heard Harry and I talking about it. Maybe she'll figure out a costume for you." She said walking up to Harry's room.

As expected, Harry was sitting on his bed reading his worn potions textbook. Looking up from the page he saw her holding the box. "Oh good lord, what are you planning?"

Pulling a bottle of hair dye out of the box she approached the bed where an unnerved Harry awaited his doom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So who are you supposed to be dressed as again, Draco?" Goyle asked for the third time today as Draco touched up a fake scar stretching diagonally over the bridge of his nose.

"For the last time, I am going as Seifer Almasy. He's the knight of an extremely powerful sorceress over in Japan. Blaise and Pansy are going as Seifer's assistants, Rajin and Fujin and if you ask me again I'll make you go to the party as a blast ended skrewt." Finished with his scar Draco threw on a long, gray, coat that trailed to the ground. Slicking back his hair and picking up an imitation gunblade he put on a pair of specially made gloves before leaving the room to see how Blaise and Pansy's costumes were coming along.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No, Hermione." Harry said. "I think you've done quite enough to me, I am not sticking that thing in my lip."

Standing over him, the bookworm looked anything but. Wearing a black corset attached to a short black skirt that came halfway up her thigh, the back of it was laced up with electric blue ribbon. The skirt would have been revealing if it were not for the black and equally blue stripped stockings she wore combined with heavy, tall heeled boots. Her hair was dyed black with the same blue streaked through it, trailing down her blue, mesh covered arms. Her lips were dark and shiny from black lipstick and her eyes were shadowed with eye liner and racoonish makeup.

He would not have recognized her if he didn't witness the transformation himself.

"But its the final touch, Harry. I'll put it in with a spell, it wont hurt, and I'll take it out when the party is over. Promise."

Sucking on his lower lip he considered it. She had already put him in long, loose fitting, black pants with chains dangling from the hips and back of them. His torso comprised of a tightly woven fishnet that went from his neck to halfway down his hands. Removing his glasses she had applied a similar eye makeup and died his hair a dark green, spiking it up haphazardly. Around his neck, was a black collar. He drew the line at the lipstick, not letting her anywhere near him with it. It was Halloween, not a drag show.

"It comes out immediately after the party." He half-ordered, letting her hold the ring to his lower lip. With a wave of her want there was a small pinch and it was in. Clicking the silver item awkwardly against his teeth Hermione smirked.

"It could be worse." Sticking her tongue out she exposed the ball bearing topping her own piercing.

Looking her over, Harry smirked. "You're trying to get Ron jealous, aren't you?"

She held a black tipped finger to her ebony lips. "Perhaps, just a little. Ready to go?"

Harry shrugged. "You tell me, I'm your abomination."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scanning the crowd, Draco tried to distract himself from his own thoughts. At first he had reveled in the Dark Lords attention and confidence, but now that the task at hand drew ever nearer, he found it harder and harder to keep knots from forming in his stomach.

Once in a while a good fuck from Pansy or some other girl temporarily took his mind off things, but the stress always came back, tightening his stomach and pulling his heart into his throat. He had never doubted himself before this year. It was an alien feeling to think that perhaps he wouldn't be able to accomplish a task, but killing the headmaster was something that the Dark Lord had not even accomplished. How could He possibly expect him to do it.

Blaise nudged him with an exposed elbow. "Holy shit, check out that costume." He said pointing to a black and blue haired girl across the room. Her costume did little to hide her curves and her stripped stockings and shoes made her legs look impossibly long. Blue meshed arms framed her strapless black corset, making her breasts lift and separate, almost begging to be squeezed. Her black lined lips were full and... she caught him staring at her.

Seeing that tell-tale glare he choked. Oh shit, it was Granger. Putting on an all-too-late disgusted look he watched as she grinned wickedly before sticking her pierced tongue out at him.

Turning he punched Blaise in his arm.

"Ouch! The fuck was that for?"

"You knew that was Granger, didn't you!" Draco said angrily as Blaise rubbed his arm.

"Who?" He looked around. "You mean the goth wench? No way!" He scanned the crowd before finding her again. Raising an eyebrow he said. "You know I could probably deal with the mudblood thing if she dressed like that all the time. You can't think its not hot."

"What are you two looking at?" Pansy approached, handing each of them a cup of punch.

"Just admiring some costumes." Blaise said honestly. While he tried to avert his eyes from Pansy, Draco downed the punch which was sweet but held the twang of alcohol. Someone had spiked it, and judging by the heat in his chest, it was strong. Figuring he had better get some food in him before the alcohol hit he excused himself and walked over to the buffet.

On a long table running one length of the great hall was bizarre foods from all over the world. Saute'd calf brains, tripe soup, smoked rattle snake, broiled cockroaches, tarantulas, meal worms, scorpions, and crickets. Further down the table was various sashimi, eel soup, roasted porcupine, jellyfish salad, and live baby octopus. When the headmaster asked them to be open minded he wasn't kidding.

As he decided between what he would try and what he absolutely wouldn't eat he felt the slight waver of the drink. While he waited for the alcohol to take effect he placed a few pieces of sashimi on his plate and, why not, some scorpions and rattle snake. Grabbing a tarantula, he figured he could at least dare Blaise to eat it for tricking him into ogling Granger.

To his right he heard a familiar voice daring someone to do something similar. Whomever was being dared had his back to him. He was wearing a black fishnet shirt, black chained pants, a dog collar, and had dark green, spiked hair. His broad shoulders and tight core was only accented by the mesh of his shirt. Draco had occasionally admired a handsome man in the past, but this...this made his mouth salivate despite the plate of oddities in his hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on, you can stand up to You-Know-Who but you can't accept a dare? I'm disappointed in you." Neville said, dressed as Sweeny Todd, as he held a wriggling, small, live, octopus in front of Harry's face.

Sighing to himself, Neville was right. He looked daft already, what was a little odd food to make it worse. Taking the wriggling mass in his hands he silently apologized to it before dipping it in the sauce provided and shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

It really didn't taste all that bad, he thought, but the texture was enough to almost make him gag. Chewing quickly so it didn't suffer harry swallowed hard and it was gone. Downing his punch to wash it down he noticed out of the corner of his eye a blonde, pale form stood behind him. It didn't take much to realize that it was Malfoy.

Surprised that the Slytherin Prince he hadn't picked a fight with him yet he suddenly got the mood to show off his Gryffindor bravery. "That wasn't too bad." He lied in Neville's direction. Reaching into the pot of water again he caught himself another eight legged form before popping it in his mouth. Neglecting to chew this time he turned to face the blonde.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the dark male form before him turned around he locked eyes with him. With unbearable horror he looked into the green eyes of Potter, sans glasses and heavily altered. Draco's mouth held slightly agape as he watched a small, milky tentacle curve its way around the corner of his rivals mouth before Harry sucked it in quickly and swallowed.

'Was that lip ring real?' He thought as his eyes lingered a bit too long on Potter's lower lip. His eyes glanced lower, noticing the front of the shirt was practically see through too. Thanks to Quidditch his rival had filled in over the past few years. His pecks were average but tone, and his stomach was tight and pronounce. A small trail of hair ran from his lowest set of abs south.

"Would you like some, Malfoy?" Harry asked, smirking. Harry never smirked.

"What?!" Draco asked, sure he was caught staring.

"I'm sure I can catch a good slimy one for you." He said, referring to the octopus he just ate.

'Oh, the food.' Draco thought. "Don't worry about me Potter." He said holding up one of the roasted scorpions. "I prefer my food dead already." He said taking a crunchy bite before turning and walking away. As he did it surprised him that the scorpion actually tasted a bit like lemons. He grabbed a few more as he sauntered back to his friends, slinging his gunblade over his shoulder as per his costumes character.

Pouring himself another tot of punch on his way, he figured he could use it considering he had just been very attracted to two of his arch rivals in one night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked Harry later in the evening.

"No I haven't." He answered as he polished off his eighth punch of the night. Or was it his ninth? He had noticed an odd taste in the beverage and figured it was spiked, but considering the events of the year, he figured he could use a few drinks. At least until one of the professors discovered it. "He's probably...preoccupied." He said in the gentlest possible way.

Picking up a cup of punch herself before downing it, Hermione subtly pushed her cleavage up in her outfit more, making Harry raise an eyebrow. "Well lets give him something to hear from his friends tomorrow then, shall I?" she said in a huff before turning heel and vanishing into the crowd.

Head swimming with whatever was in the punch Harry got up and decided to get some air. He knew they were told not to leave the castle and wander during these troubled times, but the astronomy tower didn't count now did it?

As he walked down the dark hallway he heard the chains around his pants jingle as he swaggered drunkenly and he briefly wondered how some muggles could wear this sort of thing at all times. The halls were blurry without his glasses, but nothing could have prevented him from slamming into the gray form as he turned a corner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After forcing a roasted tarantula down Blaise's throat Draco left the party to get some air. Taking a double helping of the alcoholic punch with him he cleared his mind for a few moments. Combined with the booze, looking at Granger and Potter like he did, for the moment at least, made him forget the worries that had been haunting him.

He would never say it aloud, but he envied them. Of having real friends, fame, and standing for what they believed in because they wanted to. Because they felt the need to. Not for the fame that they so reluctantly got.

Tension built in his stomach as he walked down the corridor to return to the party, thinking of the way the mudblood and the boy wonder looked in their dark outfits. Perhaps he would spend some time tormenting Granger when he got back or maybe he would pull Pansy aside for a quick fuck to relieve some of his tension, maybe- "oof!"

His thoughts were broken as he was knocked back. Catching himself on a candle holder bolted to the wall, he stood up to face whomever had bumped into him. Holding up his sword he pointed it at whomever had slammed into him.

When the dark Potter picked himself up off the ground Draco suddenly lost all strength in his arm, letting it lower until the tip touched the ground.

The headmaster had asked everyone to leave their wands behind for the party as he wanted to keep it 'civil'. Based on the look Harry shot him he was unsure if he would even need it. Wonder Boy seemed distant and barely aware as to who he had slammed into. Was he drunk?

Some lingering alcohol swimming through Draco's veins he took the opportunity to look at the things he missed earlier. He began to see why a good amount of girls in the school were trying to slip The Chosen One love potions. Holding himself up by the wall Harry looked very alluring and mildly feeble. A combination Draco relished. Especially because it was Potter that was vulnerable.

Draco knew he was drunk, but Potter looked wasted. Knowing full well that he could barely see without his glasses, not to mention he would remember near nothing in the morning, Malfoy closed the distance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry's mind swam as he felt himself be pressed roughly against the stone wall. Cold fingertips found their way under the fishnet shirt he wore, tracing each line in his abs. As the cool fingers moved he could feel a tentative breath over his lips. At first he pushed his assailant away by the shoulders, but when the timid lips moved to his neck and traced a tongue over his collar bone and up to his ear, he gave up on pushing away. He had kissed before, but this was new, and it felt amazing.

A body pressed hard against him while the cool lips made their way to just under his ear. Below he felt a leg press roughly into his already forming erection. Whomever was taking advantage of him, he didn't care, he was enjoying it. Slowly, as if they feared to do so, the lips made their way to his again where they hovered a moment as they ground together. When a small moan exited Harry's mouth, the lips crashed down over his. His bottom lip was sucked on as their tongue played with his lip rig, flicking it furiously.

Soon Harry wanted more as he traced his tongue over the upper lip of his assailant, opening his mouth to welcome them in. As they obliged he noted that they tasted mildly of lemons and alcohol. As their tongues danced, they ground bodies into one another his partner unbearably silent as he moaned into their mouth.

Strange hands traveling up from his abs they traced their thumbs over his nipples causing him to grind into them harder. The cold lips now white hot to the touch now broke away from his and began to move their way down his chest, flicking a tongue over his nipple as they went.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Potter moaned into his mouth with need. It was possibly the most sensual noise he had heard in his whole life.

Flicking his tongue over the lip ring he was sure would be gone tomorrow, he savored the taste of metal on flesh. Soon the brunette turned emerald haired wizard was kissing him back, tongue attacking him like the tentacle that was only recently dangling from the corner of his lips.

Pushing his knee in between his rivals legs he felt a growing need press against his upper thigh. As he moaned again, he pressed harder, relishing every sound emanating from the lips in his teeth. Gods he wanted to moan with him, but he feared that if he didn't already realize who he was with, he would if he made a sound, and he could not live with that.

As Harry thrust up into his leg, he rubbed against the tightness in Draco's pants too. His mind swam with lack of inhibitions and lust as he broke the kiss and trailed lavations lower on his rivals torso. As he flicked a tongue over the taught nipple he heard his breath hitch. Pressing a hand into his next destination Wonder Boy pushed back into him, his substantial member sliding millimeters from Draco's fingers, restrained only by fabric.

Draco's tongue was tracing its way just south of his rivals belly button when he heard the quick sound of heels traveling down the hallway.

Sonofabitch! He thought to himself as he fled down the hallway and hid behind a pillar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The white hot lips were so close to where he wanted them, so close, and they were torturing him for it.

Then suddenly, they were gone.

Panting hard he leaned back into the stone wall as a familiar pair of hands grabbed his shoulders before he fell to the side. "Harry?" Hermione's voice rang out, bringing him mildly back to his senses. "What in the world are you doing out here?"

Harry laughed lightly as he leaned into Hermione wondering briefly if the person was her that had lovingly tortured him before he banished the thought from his mind. "I think I just got taken advantage of." He said with a smile.

"Ohmygod, are you alright?" Hermione said, concerned, as she led him back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry laughed from his chest. "I feel better than I have in a long while. I hope whomever that was tries to take advantage of me again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leaning tightly against the pillar, he held his breath as the mudblood and Potter walked right past him. When they rounded the corner and he could no longer hear her seductive heels tap the ground he let his breath out and slid to the floor.

Dumbledore had asked everyone to be open minded this night. How bizarre, how true those words were. At least for tonight.

Weather he got another chance to do this or not, he was going to take this little secret to his grave.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, first slash Potter fic.

Yea, there's still some unresolved sexual tension, but that makes things more fun don't they?

Reviews = Love No flames.

This story lightly references chapter 5 of my other story Sweet Justice.


End file.
